leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Love Ball
|} The Love Ball (Japanese: ラブラブボール Lovey-Dovey Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation II. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed against a Pokémon of the opposite gender to the Trainer's Pokémon. It is one of Kurt's signature Apricorn Poké Balls, and is made from Pink Apricorns. In the core series games Price |N/A| 150}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. Starting in , if the wild Pokémon is the same species as but the opposite gender to the player's active Pokémon, it has an 8× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. In , while it is intended to be more effective against Pokémon of the opposite gender, due to a glitch it has an 8× catch rate modifier against Pokémon of both the same species and gender as the player's active Pokémon, having a 1× modifier otherwise. The Love Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle, the opposing Trainer will bat the ball away, wasting the item. Held item fails if the user is holding a Love Ball. In only, Love Balls cannot be held. This is to prevent them being held by a Pokémon traded to , where the item does not exist. Description |For catching the opposite gender.}} |Poké Ball for catching Pokémon that are the opposite gender of your Pokémon.}} |A Poké Ball that works best when catching a Pokémon that is of the opposite gender of your Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Azalea Town (Pnk Apricorn) |- | | | Azalea Town (Pnk Apricorn) |- | | Malie City, Heahea City | |} |} Apperance Artwork Sprites Models In the anime In Going Apricorn!, a Love Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In The Professors' New Adventure!, a chandelier stand based on a Love Ball was seen during and Professor Burnet's wedding. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Teddiursa's Picnic, a Love Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In For Pikachu's Sake!! The Search For The Missing Farfetch'd, Whitney was shown to have received a Love Ball from Kurt. Trivia * In Trouble's Brewing, it was shown that each of the Kimono Sisters kept their Pokémon in an Apricorn Poké Ball. Although 's 's Poké Ball was not shown, the pattern on her kimono indicates that it would be a Love Ball. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=甜蜜球 |zh_cmn=甜蜜球 |fr=Love Ball |de=Sympaball |it=Love Ball |ko=러브러브볼 Love-Love Ball |pl=Miły Ball |es_la=Bola de Amor |es_eu=Amor Ball |vi=Bóng Love }} Category:Poké Balls de:Sympaball es:Amor Ball fr:Love Ball ja:ラブラブボール zh:甜蜜球（道具）